


Faens forpulte jævla dritt

by imminentinertia



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, ikke så mye mer enn det, ting går ikke alltid slik man vil
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/pseuds/imminentinertia
Summary: Skriv handleliste. Sjekk liste når man handler. Words to live by.





	Faens forpulte jævla dritt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [champagneleftie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneleftie/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Bloody fucking sodding shit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325312) by [imminentinertia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia/pseuds/imminentinertia)



> Champagneleftie snakket masse om denne plot bunnien, men ville hun skrive den selv? Å nei da. Da får du ta det som det ble, bb.

 

**NÅ**

Å løpe med en halvhard en er ikke behagelig.

Jeansen skraper mot den, selv om det er en bokser imellom, en tight bokser, og han la den oppover på riktig side da han kledde på seg. Han biter tennene sammen og løper videre.

Heldigvis er det bare et og et halvt kvartal ned til Kiwi.

Heldigvis har Kiwi åpent til sent om kvelden.

Han skrenser opp i krysset, sklir i slapset men tryner heldigvis ikke. Han blir stående og nesten hoppe på stedet mens han venter på grønn mann. Endelig blir det gult for bilene, og han sprinter over gata og inn på Kiwi. Han må senke farten når han er inne, gå som et normalt menneske mellom hylleradene til kassen. Å gå som et normalt menneske betyr å gå saktere enn han liker, ta kortere skritt enn han liker, for å ikke kræsje inn i andre folk som står og er i veien ved fruktdisken og pastahylla.

Han er fortsatt halvhard og jeansen skraper fortsatt mot pikken hans hver gang han tar et skritt.

Dette er så jævlig irriterende.

 

**DA**

Even ble med Isak hjem etter skolen. For å være ærlig har han sovet mer hos Isak enn hjemme helt siden før jul, i over en måned. Han har tannbørste og litt ekstra klær hos Isak og allting. Det hender mamma og pappa maser litt om at han er så lite hjemme, men de klager ikke så veldig, så lenge han kommer seg på skolen og får gjort lekser og sover nok.

Det er ingen steder som er bedre å være enn i senga til Isak, enten de bare prater eller spiller noe eller hooker. De har ikke turt å prøve å fyre i den gamle ovnen der, men det er varmt og koselig uansett, med det lune lyset fra nattbordslampa og Isaks dyne over føttene. De spiste ikke middag i senga, det går sjelden bra, men de trakk inn dit med en gang de var ferdige med posepastaen Isak varmet opp.

Det ble en spesiell anledning og allting, på en ellers helt vanlig torsdag. Linn hadde dratt til Larvik for å feire bursdagen til broren sin. Eskild hadde annonsert over middagen at han skulle til en deilig dude fra Grindr. Noora dro også rett etter middag, for å henge med Eva, og sa at hun sikkert kom til å overnatte.

Isak og Even var plutselig helt alene i kollektivet.

 

**NÅ**

Det. Er. Så. Jævlig. Kø. I begge de åpne kassene.

Hvorfor er halve bydelen og handler på denne tiden av kvelden, på akkurat denne Kiwien? Han må ha noe å fikle med mens han venter, drar opp mobilen og sjekker insta, ingenting nytt av interesse. Han åpner Breakout Ninja og spiller i kanskje femten sekunder, så gidder han ikke mer.

Køen hans har krympet med en person eller to.

Det er fortsatt altfor mange igjen foran ham, tre stykker med fulle kurver.

Han hopper over til den andre køen, den virker mer effektiv. Der er det én som driver og legger varer på båndet nå, og en eldre dame med bare noen få ting i kurven. Smooth som faen.

 

**DA**

Det var ingen som kunne høre dem. De kunne gjøre hva de ville. OK, de måtte kanskje ta litt hensyn til naboene, men det var ingen nysgjerrig Eskild som kunne røske i den låste døra. Ingen flau Noora eller gretten Linn som kunne begynne å kjefte gjennom døra.

De ble fnisete av alle mulighetene som plutselig åpnet seg. Helt alene, det skjer ikke ofte i et kollektiv med fire personer på tre soverom. Muligheten for å være alene pleide å oppstå oftere hjemme hos Even, men den gamle køyesenga hans var nesten umulig å ha sex i uten å risikere hjernerystelse, så de gjorde det ikke særlig ofte der. Blowjobs og kos på sofaen hans, som regel.

Det var helt nydelig å få være alene i kollektivet med den rommelige senga til Isak.

Isak låste døra likevel. Better safe than sorry.

Blodet til Even banket drithardt i årene hans da han dumpet ned på senga og så på Isak som vred om nøkkelen, snudde seg og lente seg mot døra med armene i kors og et stort flir. 

Å ikke kunne bli overhørt, å ha en skikkelig seng, hvem skulle trodd at det føltes så sexy.

Even kjente seg varm og tung mellom beina. Det hendte av og til at han oppdaget at han hadde boner uten å ane hvordan den dukket opp, men det var ikke noen tvil denne gangen om at den var på vei.

Han spredte beina, visste godt at Isak likte de lange beina hans og ble tent av å se ham brette dem ut.

Isak gjorde en liten skulderbevegelse mot døra og dyttet seg fri, kom mot Even med armene fortsatt i kors og det store smilet, sakte, sakte.

 

**NÅ**

Selvfølgelig ble det fortgang i køen han forlot med en gang, nå er det han som sto  _ bak  _ Even som legger opp varer der. Er det føkkings mulig. I køen han flyttet over til ble det totalt stillstand fordi dusten foran den gamle dama skulle forhandle veldig om smertestillende og ikke klarte å bestemme seg for Paracet eller Ibux, og selvfølgelig er den gamle dama drittreg med å legge på varene sine nå som dusten har fått betalt og gått.

Hun må visst legge dem opp med strekkoden nøyaktig plassert så det blir maksimalt klønete for kassadama å scanne varene, og Even kan sverge på at hun legger dem i alfabetisk orden også, tukler masse nede i kurven og legger en vare nesten på båndet før den må ned i kurven igjen og byttes ut med en annen.

Er. Det. Føkkings. Mulig.

 

**DA**

De tok seg god tid med å kle av hverandre. Isaks ullgenser, Evens hettejakke. Bukser. T-skjorter. De strøk over hverandres hud etter hvert som den kom til syne, kysset hverandre, presset leppene mot hverandres skuldre og bryst og mager. 

Isak veltet Even ned på senga og tok av ham sokkene, kysset ham på vristene.

“Hvordan er det, tenner det deg å suge på tærne mine?”

Even klarte ikke dy seg, han viftet med tærne ved Isaks munn. 

“Nei faen, Even. Du har gått med de sokkene i hele dag. Det skjer ikke, ass.”

Men Isak smilte fortsatt, og ga Even et fort kyss under foten før han slapp beinet hans og tok tak i bokseren. Han trakk den sakte nedover, Even løftet på hoftene for å hjelpe, men strikken trakk i pikken hans og den slo mot magen da linningen endelig løsnet og bokseren skled ned.

Han skvatt litt og måtte le, men det begynte å bli mindre å le av og mer seriøst, hele greia. Det sitret i skrittet, kinnene hans kjentes varme.

Isak var også rød i kinnene, i det varme gule lyset fra nattbordslampa. Han reiste seg og dro av seg først en sokk, så den andre, så ble han stående ved siden av senga med tomlene under strikken på bokseren.

“Kom igjen’a.” 

Even ville ha Isak ned i senga, inntil seg, varm og naken.

“Hva får jeg hvis jeg tar den av?”

Isak gliste, skjøv bittelitt på strikken.

“Blowjob.”

“Hva hvis det ikke er en blowjob jeg er keen på?”

“Du får hva du vil. Ta den av.”

“Hva hvis jeg vil knulle deg?”

Isak så på ham med smale mørke øyne og det kjentes som en neve traff mellomgulvet hans, men på en god måte. En  _ veldig  _ god måte. Det satt litt lavere enn mellomgulvet også, egentlig.

“Deal.”

 

**NÅ**

“Hundreogsøttitrefemti,” sier kassadama monotont.

“Jah, skal vi se,” og først nå begynner den gamle dama å rote rundt i den enorme veska si etter pengepungen. Flott. Selvfølgelig er den tydeligvis helt på bunnen og det tar minst fem minutter å finne den. I hvert fall to.

“Hundreeee…” og hun legger sakte en hundrings i hånden kassadama har sittet klar med lenge.

“og femtiiiii… Hvor mye var det, sa du?”

_ HERREGUD. _

“Hundreogsøttitrefemti.”

“Jahvisstjah… Jeg tror jeg har akkurat.”

Og så begynner hun å klirre med mynter.

 

**DA**

Even fikk det travelt, kastet seg mot nattbordet hvor flasken med glid sto. De hadde bare gitt opp å skjule den, etter ca. tolvte gang Eskild kaklet av fryd over å finne den gjenglemt ved senga til Isak.

“Her, kom igjen.”

“Du, vi har god tid.”

Isak hadde fortsatt ikke tatt av seg bokseren, treg som en skilpadde.

“Jada, vi har god tid. Men er det ikke bedre at vi bruker tiden på at du er inni meg i stedet for  _ helt der borte _ .”

“Good point…”

Isak fikk av seg bokseren og kom ned til Even i senga, varm hud mot varm hud. Endelig. Even strakte seg etter munnen hans og fant den, trakk tunga over underleppa til Isak og fikk slippe inn. Isaks hånd på brystet hans og ned over hoften til låret, Even hjalp til og la låret sitt over hoften til Isak, trakk ham nærmere seg med leggen.

Sterke, varsomme fingre mellom beina hans. Det gikk et grøss gjennom Even, et godt grøss, ikke kulde eller ubehag. Et forventningsgrøss. Han boret ansiktet inn mot halsen til Isak, trakk inn lukten av ham, en liten skjelving i pusten.

Akkurat dette hadde de bare gjort to ganger etter den første gangen, den som endte så katastrofalt, og han var så glad for at Isak spurte uten videre. For at Isak var trygg og ville dette, etter hotellet. 

Hånda til Isak forsvant litt. Even hørte klikking av flaskekorken, og en skikkelig sprutelyd fra flaskeåpningen.

“Shit, vi må kjøpe mer snart.”

Even ventet på at fingrene skulle vende tilbake, skjøv låret litt høyere opp på hoften til Isak for å gi bedre plass.

“Even.”

“Hm?”

“Det var det vi skulle. Vi har glemt å kjøpe lube og kondomer.”

Faen.

Faen faen faen faen.

“Har vi nok glid?”

Even dro til seg beinet igjen, rullet seg over på ryggen og ut av omfavnelsen for å se på flasken Isak holdt opp.

“Det burde klare seg, men kondomer…”

_ Faen. _

De kunne kanskje gjøre det uten, men Even hadde ikke testet seg etter Sonja, ikke enda. Han trodde ikke at hun var utro noen gang, og han hadde aldri ligget med andre enn henne og Isak, men det siste i verden han ønsket var å gi Isak klamydia eller noe sånt. De hadde hatt nok stress.

Han noterte seg at det første han skulle gjøre når de var ferdige skulle være å sjekke åpningstidene til Olafia.

“Sjekk om Eskild har.”

“Nei faen, jeg går ikke inn på rommet hans.”

“Isak.”

“Nei!”

“Baby.”

Tre dype kyss senere forlot Isak senga med mange sukk og stønn og trampet inn på Eskilds rom. Even ble liggende og stryke lett over ståpikken sin, tok ikke skikkelig i den, bare holdt seg litt på.

Han hørte smell i skuffer og mer tramping, ut på badet hørtes det som. Dumpe lyder derfra også. Så kom Isak marsjerende inn på rommet sitt igjen, med den halvstive pikken sin vippende. Det burde vært komisk, men Even var ikke særlig i humør til komikk.

“Fant du noen?”

“Nei!”

Isak dumpet ned på senga og røsket dyna over seg.

“Jeg så i nattbordskuffen hans og jeg trenger så jævlig brain bleach. Han har ikke kondomer der, men han har andre… greier.”

OK, der begynte Even å bli i stand til å se komikken igjen.

“Det lå ikke noen oppå nattbordet heller, eller på kommoden hans. Jeg orker ikke snoke mer der. Vettafaen hva man kan finne.”

Isak tok begge hendene til ansiktet og gned seg i øynene med håndflatene, hardt.

“Jeg så på badet også. Ingen der heller.”

“Kanskje Linn eller Noora…”

“Nei! Jeg går ikke inn på rommet til Linn. Ikke faen. Jeg gidder ikke rote rundt i kofferten til Noora heller, hun blir sikkert drittforbanna hvis hun catcher det.”

Isak slapp armene ned på dyna igjen.

“Men vi kan gjøre det uten…”

Even krympet seg litt.

“Helst ikke, jeg vet jo ikke…”

“Da får du gå på Kiwi.”

“Jeg?”

Even tok på seg sin beste liksom-opprørte mine. For godt mål tok han seg til halsen med den ene hånda, som en sånn gammel lady i engelsk krim.

“Unnskyld meg, Isak, men det var du som ikke kjøpte det da du var og handlet i går.”

“Du minte meg ikke på det!”

Isak videt ut øynene, liksom-opprørt han også.

“Jeg er gjesten her.”

“Du bor her faenmeg like mye som jeg gjør.”

“Du betaler husleien!”

“Det gjør det bare verre for deg, ass. Du er sånn... kept man.”

Even måtte le, og det måtte Isak også, og så tok Isak ansiktet hans mellom hendene og kysset ham. Dypt. Varmt. Lenge.

“Stein, saks, papir?”

 

**NÅ**

“Atteeeen… Nitteeeeen… Åh Guuud, jeg har visst ingen femtiøringer…”

Hendene til Even knytter og åpner seg igjen og igjen og han klarer ikke stoppe. Pikken hans har sluttet å mase, men det er det eneste positive han har å si om situasjonen.

Dama strekker seg over kassen for å dytte myntene på kassadama.

“Du må putte myntene oppi der. I den sprekken.”

“Ja hihihihi, det stemmer jo, slik er det nå. Jeg tror sannelig jeg begynner å bli glemsk.”

_ Kutt ut for faen! Betal og gå! BETAL OG STIKK! _

Endelig,  _ ende-føkkings-lig _ , er det Evens tur. 

“En pakke Thin takk.”

Han vipper fram og tilbake på skosålene mens kassadama snur seg mot hylla, hånden hevet og mens hun kikker over pakkene.

_ DER. Jeg ser den. Ved siden av Good Vibration Kit. Hva faen det er da. Se den. DEEEER. Ja ja ja den! _

Kassadama snur seg livstrett mot scanneren og sveiper pakken over.

“Var det alt?”

“Ja, takk.”

“Pose?”

_ Pose?! Ja, seff vil jeg ha en svær plastpose på den bittelille flate pakken der. Er du helt idiot eller. _

“Nei!”

Even prøver å puste rolig, ikke hisse seg mer opp. Han burde sikkert telt til ti, men han har ikke overskudd til slikt nå.

“Sekstifemfemti.”

Selvfølgelig mister Even bankkortet på gulvet fordi han river det for fort ut av bukselomma, selvfølgelig funker ikke den kontaktløse betalingen så han må stikke inn kortet og slå inn koden, selvfølgelig mister han pakken på gulvet fordi han skal stappe den for fort ned i jakkelomma. Den blir slapsete. Samme det. Han skal hjem til Isak og litt slaps på klærne gjør ingenting.

Han er nesten sikker på at han kan se kassadama smile litt i det han feier kondomene opp fra gulvet og stapper dem i lomma, men han bryr seg ikke, han styrter ut av butikken.

Selvfølgelig sklir han på akkurat det samme stedet på fortauet, men tryner ikke denne gangen heller. Opp gata, rundt hjørnet, til døra, ringe på. 

Det buzzer så fort at mens han tar trappa tre og tre trinn av gangen lurer han på om Isak sto og ventet ved siden av dørtelefonen.

Døra til kollektivet er åpen og Isak, i joggebukse og t-skjorte, lener seg mot dørkarmen.

“Halla,” sier han, rolig som om ingenting står på.

Han strekker ansiket opp for et kyss i det Even kommer inn i gangen og begynner å sparke av seg skoene. Even kan ikke la være å kysse Isak når han signaliserer sånn, så han skakker på hodet og finner leppene til Isak, myke og varme. Han klarer ikke kysse ordentlig, han må smile mot dem.

Isak drar hodet litt tilbake.

“Har du løpt, eller?”

Det glimter i øynene til Isak, det lille lyset som pleier å bety at snart rykker det i munnvikene hans.

“Gikk litt fort bare.”

“Bra det, da. Fikk du kjøpt?”

“Ja, klart det.”

“Kom da. Du må kle av meg igjen.”

Isak gliser.

“Det er færre klær å ta av meg nå, if you know what I mean.”

Det tar et sekund før femmeren faller ned.

“Å… har du ikke noe under?”

Isak bare fortsetter å glise, og Even får det travelt med å få av seg skjerf og jakke, før han husker hva han var ute for og stikker hånden i jakkelomma.

Tom.

Den andre jakkelomma.

Tom.

Begge baklommene på buksa.

Tomme.

Innerlomma i jakka.

Tom.

“FAEN!”

Isak skvetter til litt.

“Hæ, hva skjer?”

“Jeg har mistet de jævla kondomene! Jeg tok dem i jakkelomma, og nå er de borte!”

Et øyeblikk ser Isak forferdet ut, munnen former seg til en o, så sprekker ansiktet hans og han knekker litt bakover og begynner å le.

Even synes ikke dette er noe å le av i det hele tatt.

Isak hikster fortsatt litt, så tar han seg sammen og legger armene rundt halsen til Even.

“Det går fint. Vi gjør noe annet.”

“Jamen, du ville jo…”

“Null stress… Vent, ville du bare fordi jeg ville?”

Smilet som hang igjen rundt øynene til Isak forsvinner helt.

“Neida! Jeg vil også! Hvorfor tror du jeg løp hele veien til Kiwi og tilbake, liksom.”

Like fort som det ebbet ut kommer smilet til Isak tilbake.

“Så du innrømmer at du løp!”

Det er bare å gi opp. Even lener pannen mot Isaks og tilstår.

“Ja, jeg løp. Og jeg stressa skikkelig på Kiwi fordi det var så mye kødd med kø og sånn. Jeg ville hjem til deg.” 

Han trekker pusten dypt før han fortsetter.

“Ha deg inni meg.”

Isak holder ham tett, tett inntil seg, mumler mot kinnet hans.

“Nå går vi og legger oss igjen. Vi har mer sånn glid, så jeg kan gjøre noen greier du vil like. Det blir digg.”

Even klemmer ham tettere og begraver ansiktet i håret til Isak, snuser ham inn.

“Klart det blir digg, det er deg.”

Isak ler litt mot siden av hodet til Even, og det har en klang i øret til Even som om stemmen til Isak nesten er hans egen.

“Og deg, Even.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg er [skamskada](https://skamskada.tumblr.com/) på Tumblr. Kom gjerne og si hei!
> 
> Jeg har ikke hatt beta på denne. Håper det gikk OK...


End file.
